Morning star
by JustBePerfect
Summary: Riku jamás había tenido una caminata a las 2:30 am pero fue afortunada de haber tenido una. Dark le cuenta una historia de una bella estrella, una historia que mas tarde encontrará interesante


**Disclaimer: **DN Angel**no me pertenece** al igual que este fic, yo solo le pedí permiso a CrYsTaLxAnGeL(id:960300)para así poder traducirlo y de esa forma dar un pequeño aporte a esta bella pareja.

De antemano disculpen las faltas ortográficas, entre que mi ortografía no es muy buena y que mi corrector de word no coopera pues se hace lo que se puede, aunque no siempre sale como se espera, si tienen algún comentario ya sea del fic o de la traducción, son bien recibidos ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Star<strong>

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

—_Riku, vamos a correr hoy, ¿de acuerdo?—preguntó una chica de cabello castaño largo mientras jalaba el edredón de su hermana, el cual estaba firmemente envuelto alrededor del cuerpo de Riku, lo cual hizo que el forcejeó la despertara._

_Riku gruñó, se rascó la cabeza adolorida y enredó sus cabellos entre sus dedos. Checó el reloj y vio que eran las 2:30 de la mañana, solo dos horas antes se había acostado para dormir —¿sabes qué hora es?_

—_¡Claro que lo sé!¡ Son las 2:30 am!—contestó Risa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Riku envidió como su hermana estaba así de enérgica a las dos de la mañana, ni siquiera mostraba ningún signo de ojeras… lo que le hacia sorprenderse de cómo el poder del maquillaje podía ser tan grande. Todos estos pensamientos recorrieron la mente de Riku, sin darle tiempo de pensar en la descabellada idea de Risa._

_Finalmente, Riku le sonrió a su hermana y contestó, lo mas dulce que posiblemente podía, —Gracias, ¡pero no gracias!— y regresó a su cama._

_Risa hizo un puchero, comenzó a sacudir a Riku de nuevo y gritó —¡Vamos Riku! ¡Será divertido! Además, ¡tú necesitas hacer ejercicio! ¡Has estado subiendo de peso desde que la escuela terminó!_

_Con esas palabras, Riku se sentó en su cama de nuevo y fulminó con la mirada a su hermana con una oscura mirada. —Primero y mas importante, yo NO he subido de peso desde que la escuela terminó. Dos, me he estado ejercitando y tres, es demasiado temprano para ir a correr— y volvió a acostarse para seguir durmiendo._

_Risa suspiró. —Entonces, supongo que ya que no logré convencerte…tendré que ir a caminar sola en el frío …con nadie a mi lado para protegerme y…si alguien me ve así, no me sorprendería si…_

—_¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Iré!—Gritó Riku, ya que su hermana obviamente estaba tratando de persuadirla o mejor dicho de chantajearla. Sabia que era responsable de Risa aunque no quisiera serlo. Pero desde que ella era la gemela mayor, siempre le habían dicho que debía de cuidar de su hermana menor._

Todo eso había sucedido media hora atras. Ahora, Riku estaba sentada en una banca del parque, adormilada y con su chamarra de cuero azul manteniendo su frío cuerpo un poco cálido. Habían pasado 20 minutos desde la ultima vez que vio a Risa y no tenia ni la mas mínima pista de en donde su _amada_ hermana se había metido. Usualmente, solo había una idea que venia a su mente cuando Risa se escabullía de ella: Dark Mousy.

Ese nombre hizo eco en su mente. Oh, como lo despreciaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Él siempre tenía ese gesto de suficiencia en su rostro, esos pervertidos ojos y ese…desastroso, atractivo cabello violeta. Él era la razón por la que Riku odiaba salir de casa, la razón por la que su sangre hervía de rabia y la razón por la que Risa se fue a donde solo Dios sabe donde. Él siempre fue y es la razón para todo.

Riku suspiró para sus adentros, al haber caído ingenuamente ante su inmadura hermana y su 'brillante plan'. Había tenido miles de experiencias con Risa actuando de esa manera pero ¿por qué demonios ahora? ¿por qué había caído ante su hermana esta vez? Debía ser la falta de sueño, pensó. Después de todo quien puede pensar bien con haber dormido solo dos horas.

Bueno de todos modos, ¿acaso el famoso ladrón fantasma tenía una cita con una hermosa joya o alguna pintura de valor incalculable esa noche? Cómo habría de saberlo, ella no estaba interesada…pero si fuera Risa, probablemente sabría hasta la fecha del matrimonio de Dark y eso de alguna manera le causaba gracia.

Suspiró, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan distraída?

—_Mm…¡ya sé! ¿qué tal si hacemos una carrera de aquí al parque?—retó Risa a su hermana con una enérgica sonrisa, aunque parecía estar apurada. Riku estaba demasiado cansada para replicar y asintió, estaba demasiado cansada que terminó sentándose en el porche y murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que Risa pudiese escucharlo —¡oye! ¡ya sé! ¿Qué tal si te doy una ventaja? Te daré incluso cinco minutos de ventaja._

_Risa no discutió, solo sonrió y asintió. —Eso sería un comienzo perfecto. ¡Me voy entonces! ¡nos vemos en el parque, Riku!—Riku, no prestando atención, bostezó y trato de descansar un poco más._

Que tonto de su parte el haber hecho eso, admitió…

Suspiró de nuevo, aunque estaba _realmente_ _cansada,_ no podía descansar mientras no tuviera idea de donde demonios estaba su hermana.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse desde que las bolsas de sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse mas notorias. Y sus pies se encontraban dormidos y no tenían la intención de moverse.

Después de cansarse de oírse a si misma suspirar, gruñó, —¡ah! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde demonios se metió ahora? ¡ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad! Juró que si la veo a ella o a ese fenómeno ladrón fantasma, yo…

—¿qué harías?— alguien escondido entre las sombras la detuvo de continuar su monólogo. Demasiado cansada para sorprenderse, ya había analizado quien era el dueño de esa voz. Por supuesto, ¿quién mas podría ser? Él siempre estaba cerca cuando ella se encontraba sola, lo cual le causaba muchos escalofríos. Así que por qué debería de sorprenderse ahora.

—les torcería el cuello—respondió con un bostezó. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras las lagrimas se formaban en ellos con cada suspiro. Sus manos se hundieron con mayor profundidad en su chamarra por los dos bolsillos que esta tenía al frente. Había frío después de todo. Y ella no imaginó que tuviera que estar despierta por su hermana en el medio de la noche… o madrugada.

—oye…eso es un poco rudo de tu parte querida, —dijo Dark con una sonrisa que Riku conocía y detestaba. Él caminó y se acercó a ella, dejando al descubierto su delgado cuerpo en aquella ropa ajustada que siempre parecía encajarle perfectamente.

Riku solo rodó sus ojos y le preguntó aburrida, —Entonces, ¿has visto a alguien parecida a mi, sólo que con cabello largo y que al parecer es también una acosadora tuya?

Dark esta vez se sentó junto a ella y llevó sus manos a la parte superior de la banca. Bajó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Por qué?, por supuesto. Es una rutina para mi checar mi alrededor desde que me di cuenta que tu hermana ama acosarme.

Riku no estaba contenta, estaba cansada como cualquiera lo estaría en su situación. Bostezó una vez mas. Estaba lista para caer dormida ahí y no le importaría que él fuese la persona a su lado mientras dormía. Estaba extremadamente cansada… pero seguir pensando en Risa la mantenía despierta. Así que trató al menos de entretenerlo para que hablara sobre donde estaba Risa.

—Entonces, ¿qué robaste esta vez? ¿una joya, una pintura, alguna carísima estatua o que sé yo?— Riku volteo su cabeza para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos. Sin embargo no esperaba que él le regresara la mirada. Estaba cansada, podría jurarlo, porque si no lo estaba debería estar demente para admitir que sus ojos brillaban como si fueran un par de joyas amatistas.

Dark solo sonrió y apartó su mirada de los ojos de Riku y la colocó en el cielo estrellado. —Algo de un valor incalculable que me gustaría dárselo a alguien hoy— dijo. Esto despertó su curiosidad sobre a quien le pertenecería ese objeto de incalculable valor.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es?—preguntó Riku educadamente, pareciendo con un poco más de energía esta vez, aunque estaba apunto de caer muerta del sueño en el suelo, quería escuchar más. Usualmente ella no tendría platicas como esas con cualquiera. Así fuera en la escuela, atletismo o …chicos de los que oía por su hermana y amigos.

—Es, —comenzó a decir, manteniendo sus sonrisa hacia el cielo—una estrella.

Riku pensó que no lo había oído bien. —¿una estrella, dices? Debes estar loco…—Riku rodó sus ojos y estos volvieron a sentirse pesados una vez mas. Bostezó fuertemente, descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Dark y dijo, —Espero que no te importe pero estoy realmente cansada…

Dark se sonrió así mismo y le susurró al oído, —Por supuesto que no…

—Pero no planees nada pervertido mientras este así. Es culpa de mi hermana por dejarme aquí sola y sin regresar aquí.— se quejó en voz baja Riku.

Dark solo se rió de su sentido del humor, pero respondió, —Por supuesto que no va a volver. Ya la envié a casa.

Con esas palabras, Riku se inclinó hacia él, lo fulminó con la mirada y gruñendo le dijo, —Tu no le sugeriste que se fuera a casa por su cuenta ¿o sí? Si lo hiciste yo comenzaré a…

—A torcerme el cuello ¡lo sé!— dijo Dark rodando sus ojos y continuó— pero no lo hice ¿está bien? La llevé a casa de la forma mas fácil y eficiente: volando.

Riku continuó fulminándolo con la mirada y él parecía un poco misterioso—¿Tú lo hiciste…?

—Solo la cargué al estilo de enamorados y ella envolvió mi cuello entre sus brazos nada mas. Yo no tomó ventaja de las chicas—Dark hizo una pausa y Riku solo hizo mas fría su mirada. Así que él continuó, —Bueno, yo no.

Ella suspiró y decidió no hacerle caso. Estaba cansada después de todo y no estaba preparada para pelear y menos con él. Solo iba a cansarse más si seguía discutiendo y no podía estar mas cansada de lo que ya estaba. Recostó su cabeza en el costado de uno de sus hombros y descanso sus piernas en la banca.

—…No a menos que por supuesto, esas chicas fueran tú…

Ella lo había oído fuerte y claro pero no hizo caso de sus palabras. Ella permitiría que él se divirtiera con ella esa noche pero solo eso. Solo tenía que confiar en él por esa noche y dejar pasar cualquier idea pervertida que tuviera en mente, físicamente claro. Verbalmente, la podría provocar por supuesto pero tendría que aguantar aunque fuera solo por una noche.

Después de que él dijera esas palabras, nada sucedió. Él probablemente lo había hecho porque quería provocarla pero ella sintió sus brazos tomándola de la cintura. Ella tenía la energía suficiente para pensar. Su rostro probablemente estaba rojo, pensó, porque su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

—Entonces, cuéntame sobre tu estrella… estoy ligeramente en la necesidad de una historia para dormir aquí— dijo Riku en casi un susurro. Lo oyó reír divertido pero aun así él decidió complacerla.

—Esa estrella…tiene una larga historia de ser robada porque ha experimentado lo más poderoso en el mundo. Sin embargo no te diré lo que es, —dijo Dark burlándose de ella. Ella solo gruñó y él continuó,—bueno, no hasta que lo sientas. De todas formas, el dueño original de la estrella se la dio a su futura esposa, como significado de su amor como una luz eterna. Sin embargo el día que se casaron, su esposa murió en un accidente y la estrella no estaba en su mano. Lo que es impresionante de esa estrella es que una vez que su dueño escoge a su esposa, este no encajará con nadie mas…nadie mas que la esposa del dueño.

—mmm…¿es así?—Riku solo se quejó. Sus ojos ahora estaban cerrados y su cabeza se encontraba reposando en su regazo, aunque no se dio cuenta de ello, ya que había caído en un profundo sueño.

Dark examinó sus facciones. Ella era tan blanca como un fantasma pero con unas suaves y sonrosadas mejillas. Sus ojos lo hacían querer sostenerla así para siempre. Le apartó el fleco del rostro y sonrió. Si solo pudiera abrazarla de esa manera para siempre, era lo que deseaba. Pero sabia que después de eso, no tendría mas oportunidades para estar con ella de esa forma; sosteniéndola cerca… tan cerca que le habían dado el privilegio de solo tocarla. Para ella era tan fría como el hielo y tan determinada como un hada del jardín, lo sabía.

Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que llevarla a casa. A pesar de que su oportunidad era en ese momento…la oportunidad para hacerle cualquier cosa, lo que quisiera, pero él solo la llevó a casa. La levantó en sus brazos, esperando que eso pudiese durar mas que solo ese momento… pero no tenia tanta suerte como su otra mitad. La otra mitad de la cual esa chica estaba profundamente enamorada, la otra mitad que ella no sabia que tenia.

Él voló. La llevó cargando sobre el mar y a través del inmenso cielo estrellado. Si solo ella estuviese despierta, él podría compartir esa vista con ella. Pero sabia lo cansada que estaba y no quiso molestarla para que se levantara. Solo esperaba que pudiese recordar su conversación… aún si solo fuera su conversación, acerca de la joya mas preciosa que había robado.

Al llegar a la terraza de su habitación, aterrizó suavemente para no despertarla, hizo sus alas hacia atrás y empujó el aire hacia la puerta. Al abrirse la puerta no se oía nada mas que sus pasos hacia la cama. Lentamente, la recostó en su cama y la cubrió con la sabana. Plantó un suave beso en su mejilla y sonrió, después deslizó algo en su dedo y se retiró.

Riku se quejó. Qué hora era, se preguntó. Checó el reloj de pared y vio que eran casi las 9 am. Saltó de su cama y decidió ir a checar a Risa, recordando lo que había sucedido mas temprano. Y mientras lo hacía se miró en el espejo y vio como ninguna de sus ropas era diferente de la de esa mañana.

Tocó la puerta de Risa una vez y esperó. ¿Podría estar todavía durmiendo o seguiría allí? Preocupada, irrumpió en la habitación de Risa y vio que su hermana estaba durmiendo tranquilamente ¡con su pijama!

Esperen, ¿no habían estado fuera esa mañana? ¿Risa no había salido para ver a Dark? ¿no había estado con él anoche? Bueno, ¿fue ella?

Su mente estaba confusa. ¿Ella realmente se encontró con Dark o todo fue un sueño?

Ella _estaba_ vistiendo su chamarra, correcto, pero ¿ella no había salido de casa…? ¿O ese chico fantasma pervertido cambio a Risa de ropa anoche? Si la segunda opción era correcta, ¡le torcería el cuello en ese mismo instante!

Bueno, si realmente sucedió o no, ella solo estaba contenta de que su hermana estuviese ahí, sana y salva en su propia casa. Riku se rascó la cabeza y suspiró con alivio. Entonces, algo se enredó en su cabello. Le tomó un buen tiempo desenredarlo. Cuando finalmente lo logró, vio que era un anillo...

¿Un anillo? ¿Desde cuando tenia un anillo? … Entonces recordó.

Aún antes de que Dark le diera el beso en la mejilla, ella aun estaba despierta. Ella lo había visto, aquel cielo estrellado, sus bellas facciones bajo este y el mar justo debajo de ella. Y por supuesto, el anillo que él le había colocado antes de marcharse. Él murmuró algo sobre el…algo sobre una estrella…

¡Espera un momento!

"Lo que es impresionante de la estrella es que una vez que el dueño elige a su esposa, jamás permitirá que encaje con nadie mas…nadie mas que la esposa del dueño."

La esposa del dueño…¿era ella? Ella se ruborizó por completo pero no dejaba de ver el hermoso anillo. —Es la estrella…

—Corrección— dijo una voz, demasiado familiar que la hizo sucumbir a su tono, tan seductor que ella deseaba ver el rostro del dueño de esa voz, —la persona que lleva el anillo es la verdadera estrella.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo encontró sonriéndole.

—Tú eres mi estrella, Riku.

**FIN**


End file.
